


4 Simple Words (That Mean A Lot)

by chilled_ramune



Category: The Roaring Trainers (Podcast)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 18:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilled_ramune/pseuds/chilled_ramune
Summary: Sendoren is shocked at how much he can impress his friends.





	4 Simple Words (That Mean A Lot)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously here writing the first TRT fic on AO3. I bet like 3 people will read this because the fandom is so small, but I don't care I love this podcast.

Another gym down, another badge earned. The battle wasn't easy, but as always, Sendoren pulled through. He ran to hug Charlie, who happily jumped into his arms. Meanwhile, Atticus and Wesley ran down to congratulate him. 

"Hey man, that was awesome!" Atticus cheered, going for a fist bump. 

Wesley nodded in agreement. "Impressive as ever, Sendoren." 

Sendoren chuckled quietly, slightly embarrassed by his friends. "Thanks guys...it really wasn't that impressive though. I almost lost..."

"Nah dude," Atticus said. "It was cool as fuck. I'm so proud of you, Sen!" With that, he gave Sendoren a firm, reassuring pat on the shoulder. To his surprise, however, Sendoren froze, tears welling up in his eyes. "Whoa, wait, did that hurt or something? Do I not know my own strength?! Hey, Wes, come over here. I need to test something."

Wesley shook his head and took a couple of steps back. "I'm not letting you hit me," he said.

"It's fine, you didn't hurt me," Sendoren piped up. "I just...I didn't expect to hear that from either of you. It caught me off guard is all."

"Wait, seriously?" Atticus asked. "But you're like...the coolest ever! What's not to be proud of?!" This only served to make Sendoren cry more. 

"You know, if it means anything to you, I'd be more than happy to tell you when you've made me proud," Wesley stated. "And I'm certain Atticus feels the same."

"Hell yeah, man! You've got so much to be proud of. You deserve to hear that more often!" 

"Guys..." At this point, the tears covered Sendoren's face at an uncontrollable rate. "Thanks, guys. You're the best."

"Hey, no problem!" Atticus opened his arms. "Alright, com'n, hug time. You too, Wes. Group hug time."

Wesley rolled his eyes as he walked back closer to the other two. "Fine, just this once." He said. 

The third stood together for a moment in each other's arms. 

They all had a lot to be proud of.


End file.
